1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to system performance and more specifically to simplifying determination of whether application specific parameters are setup for optimal performance of associated applications.
2. Related Art
An application refers to a software program, which on execution performs specific desired tasks. In general, applications are executed in a run-time environment containing operating systems, virtual machines (e.g., supporting Java™ programming language), device drivers, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
There are various application specific parameters associated with an application. An application specific parameter relates to the use of one or more resources (either shared with other applications or otherwise) by the associated application. These parameters generally tend to be specific to the implementation of application. For example, an enterprise application may require an administrator to specify various parameters such as the number of requests that can be serviced by a server in the enterprise application, the amount of data to be cached by the application, etc.
Application specific parameters are distinguished from system specific parameters in that system specific parameters relate to the shared usage of resources, potentially by multiple/all applications. Examples of system specific parameters include aggregate disk usage, total number of threads/processes executing in the run-time environment, etc.
An application may be operating with application specific parameters setup with a corresponding value (or values). The values may be set either due to configuration (e.g., by an administrator) or by various conditions occurring within the application during operation.
The performance of an application is often dependent on the values to which various application specific parameters are setup. The performance of an application may be characterized by measures such as the throughput rate (i.e., number of tasks/requests completed per unit time), response time, time outs, stability, etc. One set of values for a parameter may enhance the performance while another set of values may degrade the performance.
At least for such a reason, administrators/users of applications often spend substantial time/resources to check whether application specific parameters are setup for optimal performance of associated applications.
It is generally desirable to simplify determination of whether application specific parameters are setup for optimal performance of associated applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.